Yours Truly, Arrby
by The Neurotic Physiologist
Summary: Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir, this is Arrby. I know it's hard to tell you how I feel, but... *sighs* here's my story written below. I hope you won't get mad at me. Rated T because of reader appropriateness.
1. Arrby

**Hey dudes! I'm back with a new story! Sorry it took so long, I was super busy.**

 **So right now, here's a story about Arrby's life with Sid. Wait, am I the first one writing about Sid and Arrby in this site? If yes, wow!**

 **Anyways, here it is. It's a two-shot story.**

* * *

 ** _Rated T because of reader appropriateness._**

 ** _Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir, this is Arrby. I know it's hard to tell you how I feel, but... *sighs* here's my story written below._**

 _ **I hope you won't get mad at me.**_

* * *

 _There's a difference between a need and a want. If you got something that you really need, you will use it very well. If you got something that you really want, soon you will just ignore it._

That what I want to tell Sid Swashbuckle, my pirate pal. He gets what he needs but as I have observed, he just wants them all. Yeah, they're great treasures but does he really need it? What will he use it for? And when will he start "weeding out" some treasures that he doesn't use anymore?

Apologies about the word that I used. Sid and I just ate some seaweed. It has an exquisite taste that I later realized I had seaweed stuck to my teeth. I just brushed my teeth, by the way.

So yeah, that's what I was thinking when I get to work with Sid for years.

Oh, sorry everyone. I guess we haven't met. I'm Arrby, and I'm a pirate pup. Sid and I have been searching for treasures (everything), and swashbuckling, and searching for lands, and searching for whales and merpups...

Too many to mention.

Okay, so, going back, still, Sid and I are looking for treasures. Here are the stuff that he found but we didn't get:

1\. Cameras. "But Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir, we already have at least six cameras!"

2\. A bunch of fanny packs. "You have so many bags of different kinds, especially fanny packs."

3\. A chest full of longjohns. "You already have a bunch of them too."

4\. Buoy chains. "You just got one yesterday, Captain Sid sir!"

"Oh, now what?" Sid groaned. "I just want more, something different, something new, before I miss it!"

"Can't we just take a break from searching treasures and have fun instead?" I asked.

"Haha! Take a break? Never! Searching treasures is more fun! Let's go find some more, Arrby."

I sighed. "Okay, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir."

I mean, really, I'm quite tired.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Sid Swashbuckle is never tired of searching treasures. Well I am! I'm like having the most contribution on getting treasures. He just commands me to do such things. I was about to say that I need to rest but he keeps interrupting me. What if I get sick? And who's to blame?_

 _But I hate to say those words to Sid because it may find offensive for him. He's often angry if he doesn't get the treasure he wanted or if his plan doesn't work. For me, it's quite okay because there's a next time to get that treasure. But he refuses._

 _What am I going to do? Wait for him to give up? He never gives up. Well, I'm kinda starting to give up. Remember?_

CASE NUMBER 1

It was 4 in the afternoon and Sid and I haven't had lunch. I was so hungry I wanted to eat a whole bag of pup treats. Sid and I had breakfast at around 5 in the morning!

"Come on, Arrby! Treasures are right over there!"

"I hope they're treats," my stomach growled. "I'm so hungry!"

"No time! Come on!"

We opened the treasure chest but there was none.

"What?!" Sid banged the chest. "We looked all morning for this but it came out nothing?"

"I keep telling you, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir, there's no treasure!"

Sid clenched his fist and growled.

"Can we eat now?" I asked, still begging for food.

CASE NUMBER 2

We've been up for 27 hours and we still can't get the crab away from the treasure chest we found. We were both so sleepy but Sid still doesn't give up. "We have... to scare... the crab away!"

"How?" I yawned. "We tried everything but nothing happened."

We stayed silent and we both fell asleep. I was dreaming about playing ball with other stray pups. I suddenly woke up. "Sid! I mean, Captain Sid sir! What about a ball? I mean..."

"Excellent idea!" He took a ball out of his pocket. He threw it to the treasure chest but it startled the crab.

The crab got mad at us. He was about to outnumber us so we ran away.

"I should've asked him to fetch!" he said.

"Crustaceans don't fetch, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir! Run!"

We ran to the ship and drove away fast. Later, we were miles away from the shore. There was no sight of the crab anymore.

"Come on, Arrby, let's go back and get that treasure!"

"Did you see how the crab got mad at us? It was about to bite me!"

"That crab is gone. Let's goooo!"

"Sure... Captain... Boss Mister..."

I passed out and I didn't know what happened after. All I heard was...

"Arrby?"

 _See? He never gives up. He doesn't even have time for a break! I really need help._

 _Yours Truly, Arrby_

* * *

The next week, Sid and I are still searching again. This time, Sid was invited to his pirate friend's arrr-mazing birthday party. Many pirates are talking to each other, while Sid plans to get the precious chest full of gold coins. I refused to do such a thing because from what I heard, the chest is very important to the pirate friend's family. They've been keeping the coins for centuries.

"Something might happen, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir," I said. "The chest is so important to them!"

"Nothing will happen, Arrby. Even if this chest will be mine!"

"Oh, this is gonna be bad," I whimpered.

While the pirates are having a good time for themselves **_(A/N: In other words, they're getting themselves drunk)_** I saw Sid sneaking in, getting the chest full of gold coins (he can bring it by himself because the chest is small, just like the size of a school backpack).

While, I was worried on what's going to happen.

He brought the chest to our ship but then, the 100 million dollar house owned by Sid's pirate friend was about to fall apart. The pirate friend saw Sid with the chest. "He's got me chest! Mateys, get that chest!"

His friends took the chest away from Sid and kicked him to our ship. I was already in the ship when the other pirates tried to get Sid. Also, the pirates took our anchor line. Sid got mad after.

"Oh, blow me down! I'll get back to you very soon! Sid Swashbuckle, away!"

While we were miles away from the shore...

"You know you shouldn't have done that," I said.

"And why not, Arrby?" Sid crossed his arms. "That treasure can cost a lot! And I need it!"

"That pirate friend of yours needs it more than you do. No offense, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir. He and his family has been keeping it for years! It's like you're not his friend anymore."

"So what?"

"I'm afraid we've been thrown out to sea. I don't like it that way."

"What's got into you, Arrby? Looks like you had a lot of fun earlier. Get some rest, while I sort things out myself."

Big question is, what's got into you, Sid Swashbuckle?

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have observed, Sid is going crazy. I bet his pirate friend is gonna be his bad bandit now. Really. I refused to agree to Sid's plan. Maybe he didn't listen to his pirate friend when his pirate friend explained about his precious chest full of gold coins. He also mentioned that the coins are already demonetized. I mean, seriously, can Sid buy something with it?_

 _Sid doesn't care what's gonna happen or what's going on. He just wants everything, and he shouldn't be using the word NEED. I'm not angry at him, I'm just trying to tell him, but he interrupts me. Being angry doesn't fit my own nature, even though I'm a pirate pup._

 _There is something wrong with him. But I don't know what to do about this. I really, really need help._

 _Yours Truly, Arrby_

* * *

Few days later, Sid and I had a quiet breakfast. Very quiet. We can only hear the waves rushing and a few seagulls squawking. You know why? Sid was looking at his treasure map. Yep, he's very busy. Guess he's planning to get something that he "needs"... again. While, I was just staring at him. And eating my least favorite pup treats? Well I'm having a bad day.

"Got a plan again, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir?" I said.

"Well I'm going to get a golden aquarium located in this big house. And look, it even has a gazebo! I need, need that golden aquarium! It's gonna be the new home of my goldfish!" he showed his goldfish in a fish- wait, what's that?

"Uh, isn't that a toy goldfish?"

"It's the best goldfish I've ever found! And look at its arrr-mazing features! Look at those golden scales!"

"I would not be getting that aquarium if I were you," I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Then quiet. You know why I don't like to hear you mumble, Arrby," he went back looking at his treasure map.

Hours later, we reached the spot. Sid and I landed on the shore and checked the map again. "Can you check the interior, Arrby? It is located at the northwest of this house."

"Sure," I lowered my voice. I'm not that happy to help him today.

"Are you sure you don't want to check the map again?"

"I have a good photographic memory, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir," then I headed to the big mansion. I sneakily entered at the secret entrance...

Here we go. I don't wanna do this, but I don't wanna let my captain down.

I finally found the golden aquarium on the small platform. Good thing there are no fishes in it, just water, and there is a cover at the top. I can get it without getting the floor wet. So I got my grapple from my treasure chest pup pack, carefully wrapped the aquarium, and moved it away from its location. I pulled it back to the secret entrance but it's quite heavy for me to pull, or push (I went to the other side to push it).

"Captain Sid sir," I whispered. "Help!"

"Arrby, hurry!"

"I can't! It's too... ugh, heavy!"

"Intruder alert!" I heard a security guard.

"Uh-oh..."

"Arrby, where are you?"

"Sid, urrgh, sir, I need, help!"

"Cut the line!" I heard another security guard.

"Almost there!" I was almost out of the mansion but a security guard cut the line from my grapple. I lost the aquarium, crashed onto Sid's face, and we rolled and landed on our boat.

"What in the black barnacles, Arrby?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir. I think someone just cut my grapple."

"Whoever the hell you are, I'm gonna have you arrested!" we heard someone. It must be the one who cut my grapple line. Uh-oh.

"Hurry, Captain! Full speed ahead!" I panicked. Sid accelerated the boat and we sailed off.

Later, we were now very far away from the shore.

"Great, Arrby," Sid puts an ice pack on his face. "You almost wrecked my face back there!"

"Sorry sir. But it's not that bad. A bit reddish on your nose and a bit swelling on your upper lip, it will be fine."

"Fine? How would I be fine? You failed the mission!"

"You didn't get to help me, Captain!"

Uh-oh. My anger's raising up. Should I tell him how I feel? And why am I having a bad day?

I can't stand it anymore. Sigh. Goodbye, Sid. I mean, what?

"I needed help back there, Captain," I started. "I am very, very tired, and you wouldn't bother. Sorry, but you're only just standing there, watching me get that stuff you really want." It's really hard to offend him.

"But I need them!" he said.

"Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir, you don't really need them. You just want them. A giant aquarium for your toy fish? A giant shell of Puplantis and keep us flooded with pearls? What do you need it for? The shell is alive! A really big sloop that we're obviously stealing it and then someone just cut our line and we ricocheted under the sea? And even a really big Ferris wheel? A big extinct whale? You even stole a giant whip cream machine, for crying out loud! You know I don't like whip cream."

"Arrby, stop that!"

"Sorry I had to cut you off, Sid. What happened to the days that we were together having fun? With less stealing and more of the pirate fun? I really miss that.

And friends do help each other. You didn't help me!" I started crying. Uh-oh. Um...

"Don't you dare bawl your eyes out in front of me, Arrby!" Sid got so mad. He didn't want to see anyone crying in front of him.

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" I wailed. "We were best friends, Captain. I was so proud of myself when you called me your first and best mate. And then what happened? You were treating me like you hate me and let me do the chores like you're the highest authority or something. And after those searching for treasures thing, it gets worse and we always get captured, and I don't like it that way. What happened, Captain?"

"Arrby-"

"Sorry, Sid. Our friendship is over. Arrby, away!"

I back-flipped to the water and swam to the underside of the boat. I pressed the secret button and it opened a little submarine that only I could ride on. I hopped in, flushed the water away from the sub's interior (water rushed in during my entrance), and drove away.

I can hear Sid yelling from my pup tag. By the way, I can hear anything what's going on inside the pirate ship through my pup tag. "Arrby? Arrby, you come back here, or else! Arrby!"

I turned off my pup tag.

* * *

 _(Not a diary entry but I want it to put Arrby's thoughts in a quite long narrative form)_

 _I know it's quite bad to say to Sid some things like that. But I think my heart felt a little lighter. I was able to tell him how I feel. I hope he would reflect from everything I said._

 _Worst part is, I cried in front of him. Yeah, he didn't want to see anyone like that, especially me. He might think I'm too sensitive, and he didn't like sensitive people. I couldn't help myself._

 _I'm not like Sid who's mean and who gets everything he wanted. I mean, I liked him before. He was always happy and very nice. Now he became different. Yet still I help him._

 _I'll get back to Sid someday, unless he learns his lesson._

 _My eyes are still flooded with tears while driving my sub. I was able to let out my sadness without Sid bothering me. Wait... where am I?_

 _Land ho! I found a place where I can drop off!_

 _Wait, is that Adventure Beach? Yes!_

 _I know what to do. I'll talk to the PAW Patrol._

* * *

 **And that's the first part. Hope you dudes like it!**

 **And sorry I kinda spoiled the latest Sea Patrol eps. But it's just a teensy bit. PAW Patrol was only mentioned once in this chapter.**

 **Last part of the story is up next!**


	2. Ryder

**Man, I've been so busy even though it's summer!**

 **1\. A lot of PAW Patrol fan contributions**

 **2\. Doctor Who on Twitch**

 **3\. Thesis. Thesis. Thesis.**

 **This is one busy year before I head to work life. Anyways, here's the last chapter of the story of Arrby! (As I said, this is a two-shot)**

 **So let's pick up where we left off. Oh, PAW Patrol! Now it starts at Ryder's POV. Hope you like it, guys!**

* * *

 **Ryder**

Here I am with the pups on a beautiful beach afternoon. Zuma's the lifeguard on duty, and the others are building sandcastles and playing beach volleyball. While, I am watching them. All I wanted to do was to relax after all those Sea Patrol missions.

"Ahoy, Ryder!" I heard Zuma. "I found a sub!"

Sub? Hmmm. Is it that pirate scallywag Sid Swashbuckle again? With his pup Arrby? "Who is it, Zuma?"

"It's a small sub, Ryder, may be as small as mine."

"Different," I thought. I want to know who's in there. "I'll be right there, Zuma!"

Zuma and I approached to the small sub. "Hello?" he called, while I knocked on the window. Then the sub's window door opened. Zuma and I gasped. "Arrby?"

"PAW Patrol? I need help."

"Help?" I repeated. "Where's Sid?"

"You don't have to talk about Sid, Ryder."

"Why not, dude?" Zuma asked.

Arrby hopped away from his sub.

"Arrby, where are you going?" I chased him. "I wanna know why. Where's Sid Swashbuckle?"

He stopped running. "I'll tell you why in..." he looked anywhere else around the beach. "...that headquarters of yours."

"The Beach Tower," I followed where he was looking. "Okay. I'll call the pups."

Arrby and I headed to the Beach Tower while I called the pups on my Pup Pad wristwatch. We arrived and so did the other pups.

"Arrby?" Rocky sounded being concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Chase said. "Where's Sid Swashbuckle?"

 **Arrby**

Alright, here we go. "PAW Patrol," I began. "you mateys are the first ones and the last ones you're gonna hear about my story."

"Is this quite confidential?" Ryder asked.

"Um, I don't know, maybe. I just came from a fight."

"A fight?" a Dalmatian pup said. "You have bruises or something?"

"Not physically, uh..."

"Marshall," the dally introduced himself.

"Not physically, Marshall. Verbally. I was telling Sid about my feelings because I can't handle his tiring pirate job that can cause such negative stuff to his pirate mates. We've been stealing for a month! And I don't like that. I don't wanna do something bad again."

"Wow, you've been so kind all along, Arrby," the bulldog said. "We're sorry."

"You don't have to, um..."

"Rubble."

"You don't have to, Rubble. Honestly I'm not being mean to you guys. And, I remember, before, I was being mean to one of your pups... Marshall." I looked at him sadly. "I'm very sorry for being mean to you, Marshall, and treating you badly."

"It's okay, Arrby," Marshall smiled. "Now that we know who you really are, we trust you. Right, Ryder?"

"At least he shared his feelings," Ryder said. "That's what you have gone through all along, Arrby."

"Actually, I like Sid ever since," I said. "Today, he's gone crazy. He's stealing everything he sees. He doesn't even need it. And we've been through a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, I've observed," the Cockapoo pup agreed. "He doesn't need those stuff."

"Then why do you need us, Arrby dude?" the Labrador pup asked.

"I just don't like staying with Sid today," I replied. "I really needed help, and I was thinking about you when I saw Adventure Beach."

"Can you tell us what really happened, Arrby?" Ryder said.

"As I have said, I started to grow tired from my work as Sid's first and best mate. He always commands me to do what he wants. He doesn't even help me! He doesn't care if he's tired or what."

"And if you're sick?" Marshall said.

"It didn't happen to me, but what if that happens? Who's to blame?"

"I think he's a bit obsessed about getting what he really wants," the Cockapoo said. "It's like shopping without paying... or shoplifting."

"That word 'want'. He always uses the word 'need', but as I have observed, he just wants them. It's like it has been too much. One day, Sid and I went to a birthday party. There was this treasure chest full of gold coins owned by the birthday celebrant. If someone steals it, the mansion will break down. And it happened. Sid stole the treasure chest. The celebrant and his pirates caught Sid with the chest, and he got kicked to our boat. I didn't want troubles like that. But still, Sid never gives up. Days later, he planned to steal a giant golden aquarium for his stupid toy goldfish, got me to get it in a mansion, and got caught by a guard... oops, I didn't mean to describe the goldfish like that."

"Continue, Arrby," the German Shepherd pup said.

"I pulled the aquarium with my grapple to Sid, but a security guard cut my line, I flew, and hit Sid's face. After all that happened, he got mad at me. I can't handle it anymore, so I told him about my feelings and everything that I wanted to say. He was so mad at me, I even cried in front of him."

"What wrong with crying?" Rubble asked.

"He doesn't like it when I cry, or anyone. I liked him ever since he adopted me. He took care of me. We used to have fun, pretend to be pirates, and when we grew up, all the fun kinda disappeared." I sniffled. "I wish Sid and I would go hang out together again and have fun, quit being mean pirates for once... and Sid would take care of me. I just want to be happy with him..." then I cried. "I really miss it."

"Come here," Ryder said. I did what he said and he gave me a hug. I sat on his lap and he comforted me. It was more comfortable with him. I cried hard.

 **Ryder**

Now I understand Arrby. It was really sad. He really liked Sid, and I think their friendship kinda broke. I comforted him, let him sit on my lap, covered his face with my jacket and cried.

"You can let out your sadness, Arrby," I said. "It's okay with me." Then I suddenly thought something when he cried. "Oh no."

"What do you mean, 'oh no'?" Rocky said.

"His crying makes me think about the last time I cried hard. I think you know what I meant, Rocky."

"What do you mean, Ryder?" Rubble asked.

I sighed. "Rubble, it was back in the time when my parents went missing and I've been looking for them for days. The police officer said they died, showed their remains, and I couldn't help but cry." I paused for a moment, looking back to that date. "It was really hard living without them. I got lost, and then I found Adventure Bay. I stayed, lived alone for a while, until I found Chase," I sniffled and wiped the tear from my eye. "Chase made me happy again."

"Oh Ryder," Rubble sniffled and cried. "I didn't know that was your story. How come you didn't tell me?"

"You're not the only one," Zuma said. Oh yeah, he didn't know my story too.

"That's because it's too sad to tell," Marshall answered.

"I know," Rubble sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Ryder."

"It's okay, Rubble," I said.

We all paused for a moment. I can see Skye, Zuma, and Rubble crying, even Arrby, who's now soaking my jacket from crying. But it's okay. Chase, Marshall, and Rocky knew my story before. And now, Everest and Tracker are the only ones who didn't know about me much yet.

I talked to Arrby again. "You know, Arrby, you are a good pup. You were thinking about what you're doing. I guess you were quite reasonable about why Sid wants the things he sees. I like who you are and what you're doing, Arrby. You think well and you always trust your heart."

"I just don't want to be bad forever," Arrby whispered.

"I think Arrby being mean doesn't fit him," said Skye.

"He's just too cute to be mean."

"Cute?" Chase looked at her.

"Sorry, Chase."

"You know what, Skye, I think you're right."

"I think Sid should say sorry to Arrby," Marshall said.

"He has done a lot of stuff."

"Marshall's right," Rocky agreed. "Sid should sort things out to have Arrby with him again."

"I just hope it happens..." Arrby said.

 **Sid Swashbuckle (A/N: He's at the dock)**

"Arrrgh, Arrby!" I got so mad. Arrby never came back to me. It's already night time. "Crazy little buccaneer pup," I threw my cricket ball and later it hit something. I heard a little glass break. I was curious, so I checked that area. I found a small broken vase and a box, a special box that I remembered. I moved it to the area where I sat down earlier. I opened it. It was too dusty. Then I found something: a collection of VHS tapes. I got one tape, and the cover wrote, Sid and Arrby, Months 1-6. "I think I remember this," I scanned the tape. Good thing I have a VHS video player and a TV. I played the tape.

 _Sid: Hi, mateys! I'm Pi-rate Sid Swashbuckle and this is my pirate friend Arrby._

"Look how young I am," I commented. I guess I was about eleven then.

 _Sid: He's new to the family, and I want to share a video about him and me. Sorry, mateys. Arrby can't talk yet. I'm still teaching him. (pats young Arrby on the back)_

"Arrby," I said. "He's such a cute little pup." Minutes later, I watched a funny moment.

 _Sid: Arrby sure loves his toys, look! He's got his favorite stuffie, his purple blanket, the chew toy he first gnawed on... eewww! Did you just gnaw on this one few minutes ago, Arrby?_

I laughed. I guess I didn't notice the saliva on the chew toy then.

I looked through other tapes. Most of them are role plays of us being pirates and mini treasure hunts. Then I saw a clip of our backyard full of dig holes.

 _Arrby: Hi, mateys! Guess what? Sid won the round! He has twelve treasures while I have nine. It's so fun to play treasure hunt with him. (Chuckles)_

I can see how he's happy on what we were doing then. He finds it enjoyable and not too tiring. And now I began to realize what I have done.

 **Arrby**

"Adventure Beach is closed for the night," Ryder announced. "Pups, it's time for bed."

"But we have to go back the Lookout first, Ryder," Rubble said.

"We can stay in the Beach Tower for tonight."

"In the Beach Tower? There's a bedroom in the Beach Tower?"

"We'll take the storage room. It has puppy beds and a hammock. It's comfortable to sleep inside the Beach Tower, don't worry."

The other pups have set their puppy beds in one big room, even Ryder does the same.

"And here is yours, Arrby," he placed a purple puppy bed for me. "And your blanket."

"Thanks, Ryder," I said. Then I rested on my bed, and so did the rest of the pups.

"Find it comfortable, Arrby?" the Cockapoo asked.

"Oh yeah," I squished the bed a bit. "Love the squishies though."

She giggled. "Oh, by the way, I'm Skye."

"Hello, Skye!"

"The gray mixed breed pup is Rocky, the Labrador pup is Zuma, and the German Shepherd is Chase. And I see you've met Marshall and Rubble."

"Yeah. And I knew Marshall much before. First thing I saw about him is his clumsiness."

"Sure am," I saw Marshall sitting on a hammock. He gave it a little swing, went faster, rolled with the hammock, and fell down. "Oops," he chuckled. "Clumsy me!"

We all laughed. Ryder came into the room.

"It's okay, Ryder," Marshall said. "Your bed is safe."

Ryder noticed that the blanket was unfolded. He giggled. "Thanks, Marshall! But it looks like you missed the spot."

We laughed again.

 **Sid Swashbuckle**

 _Sid: Arrby knew about this already, but, this is a story about my dad._

 _My dad was an arrr-mazing pirate. He has journeyed through high seas, looking for treasures. He told me a lot of pirate stories and I grew interest about them. There was one special mystery that he wanted to solve for a long time: The Treasure of Captain Barnacle. But, from a shipwreck, my dad was gone. I wanted to keep the treasures he found but his other pirate mateys took them away from me. I have nothing to keep in memory of my dad. I never get to find them. (Starts crying) I really, really miss my dad..._

A tear fell from eye. "No, no... noooo! No, I caaaan't!" I turned off the TV. "Must... not... think about it... must not... not... noooo!"

I couldn't help it. That video had me looking back on my memories with my dad. I covered my face with a pillow and cried. I don't wanna watch that video again.

But that wasn't the only video that made me cry.

 **Ryder**

All the pups are asleep in the Beach Tower's storage room. I was in the small wardrobe, fixing myself. And since most of my clothes are back at the Lookout, I only took off my Sea Patrol jacket, and all I have right now is my white long sleeve shirt, the same shorts, and the same shoes. I went back to my hammock bed in the storage room.

Yep, it's comfortable in the storage room. It's not that messy. There are a few stuff in it that we kept from our Sea Patrol missions.

As I was about to sleep, Chase approached to me. "Hi, Ryder."

"Hey Chase," I turned to the side to talk to him. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I have to say something."

"Sure. Hop on."

He hopped on the hammock and lied down beside me.

"Ryder," he began. "About earlier when you told us your story again, you said I made you happy. You never told me that before."

"I know," I said. "I looked back to that day. When I lost both of my parents, I didn't know what to do. I left my old home, travelled alone, don't know where I'm going, until I stopped at Adventure Bay. I was in a stage of grief that day. When you came along, you made me happy. Thank you, Chase."

"No problem, Ryder."

 **Chase**

I didn't know Ryder felt that from the time he was alone in Adventure Bay. He even told me that he had no one at his age to play with because they were so busy playing with their phones. Ryder didn't have any phone or pup pad then.

I gave Ryder a hug. Then I heard him sniffle. "Um... Ryder? Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry," I saw him wiping a tear from his eye. "That memory of mine sometimes makes me tear up."

"Perhaps another hug?"

"Aww, thanks again, Chase." This time, the hug was a bit warmer. I gave him a few licks. He felt better, and he rubbed my belly. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Ryder," I cuddled beside him. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Sure," he said.

I changed my sleeping position for a bit. "Good night, Ryder."

"Good night, Chase."

 **Ryder**

All that hugging made me feel better, and I was happy for Chase. Later, he fell asleep on my stomach. I patted his back until I grew tired and fell asleep. Yep, it's comfortable in the storage room.

 **Sid Swashbuckle**

 _Sid: Okay, so this is our very last video, since VHS tapes don't exist today. And also, we grew a bit tired of making videos like these. Sorry, land lubbers. What we planned is to have fun without any recording to do. So, what do you wanna say, Arrby?_

 _Arrby: Sid and I had promises. Our promise is to stick to each other. Help each other, trust each other, never part ways, never be mean to each other, and be kind. Stay together forever._

 _Sid: Aw, Arrby. Of course I won't break that promise._

 _Arrby: Friends forever?_

 _Sid: Friends forever._

 _(Arrby gave Sid a high paw)_

Oh, great. Look at me, I'm crying again!

I just realized, I really broke my promise to Arrby. I highlighted that part: "never be mean to each other". Arrby was right. I think I treated him like he's not my first and best mate, and I was mad at him. Also the part when we should help each other. Arrby is a good helper, but I think I should help him too. I think I was just making him tired from work. He needed a break. He needed care. He's just a little pup. Now I know.

Arrby was sensitive ever since I adopted him. He was always very sad. When you hurt him, he would worry about it a lot. I saw that happen when a wild dog stole his food that he found. When I adopted him, he was a very small dachschund pup with small arms and legs and sad, cute amber eyes. He was so thin by then. I took care of him the whole summer, and he grew healthier. After all that care, he often smiled.

Before, he said to me that he has gone through rough times that he lost his parents, and wild dogs treat him badly. He needed love and care. I realized now.

"I'm sorry," I wailed. "I'm so sorry, Arrby! I'm sorry I treated you so bad. I want you back..."

I saw a blinking button from the ship controls. I guess it has been blinking all night. I checked it out. It says that the small submarine base was open. I pressed it to close the base. Wait, Arrby used the small sub! I have to track where he went. I opened the computer, typed in the secret codes, and I saw it now. Arrby went to Adventure Beach. I have to meet him there.

"I'm coming, Arrby!"

 **Arrby**

After all that good sleep and good breakfast, the pups and I had fun at the beach. I'm with Rubble, who was building a big sandcastle with his shovel. Zuma and I added the finishing touches to the sandcastle. We had a few talks. While, Skye was practicing her kite surfing skills, with Marshall towing the kite surfer with some speed from his red boat. Chase and Rocky, well, they're on lifeguard duty.

In the afternoon, I tried to be a lifeguard on duty with Rocky. Then I saw a pirate ship far at the ocean. Wait, that's my ship. Uh-oh. Sid is coming!

"Rocky," I stood up. "It's Sid!"

"Sid Swashbuckle?" he said. "I think he's coming for you, Arrby!"

"Avast, ahoy!" Rubble was on the shore. "A pirate ship is coming to Adventure Beach!"

The ship was about to stop at the pier. I ran to Ryder to tell him. "Ryder, it's Sid. The ship is about to stop at the pier!"

"To the pier, pups!" We ran to the pier but when we reached the edge, I stopped running.

"Why did you stop, Arrby?" Ryder walked back to where I am standing.

I looked back at the time when he got mad at me and I left the ship. "Is he gonna be mad at me again?"

Ryder observed Sid and the ship. "I think not, Arrby. Sid doesn't look mean today. But let's find out."

Sid hopped off the ship and saw me. "Arrby, thank niceness."

"Captain," I slowly approached to him and backing away a bit. "How did you find me?"

"Well, the ship has a so-called browser history on the mini sub. You know what I mean."

Yep. I know. The mini sub's systems are connected to the pirate ship's so it got my location.

"Arrby," Sid kneeled down in front of me. "I realized, what I did was wrong. I broke the promise we made..."

Promise... oh, right! Sid and I made a promise a long time ago about being BPMFs. Best Pirate Mates Forever. I remember. Stick to each other. Help each other, trust each other, never part ways, never be mean to each other, and be kind. Stay together forever.

"One of them is to never be mean," Sid continued. "I treated you like I'm not your friend and I was mad at you. And also, I didn't get to help you. I'm so sorry, Arrby. I'm so sorry..." he sobbed a bit.

And I smiled. A simple heartwarming sorry is fine for me. "Apology accepted, Sid." I gave him a hug. "Thank you, Arrby," he replied.

"Awww..." I heard the PAW Patrol.

"Glad you did that, Sid," Ryder said. "Arrby told me everything. Lesson learned. And don't worry, I took care of him since last night."

"Good thing he's not sick, thank you, Ryder," Sid wiped the tear off his eye and stood up.

"Wow, you're now worried about Arrby, Sid," Rubble said.

"And he did cry in front of me," I glanced at Sid.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "It's okay to cry. I had a big flood of tears last night watching all of our VHS tapes."

"You watched all of our video blogs? Maybe that's where you remembered our promise."

"And my dad. The great old pirate Swashbuckle."

"You have vlogs too?" Zuma said. "Cool!"

"Well, not really remastered but good in details," Sid explained. "Those video blogs were a long time ago. And very dusty."

"At least now you know," I smiled. "Promise to never break our promise again?"

"I promise," he held my paw. "Again." Then he gave me a hug.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Finally, Sid did what he should do. We're back together again._

 _We all had fun for an hour with the PAW Patrol. Later, we sailed off from Adventure Beach._

 _"Arrby, tonight I have a plan."_

 _"What is it, Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir?"_

 _"Let's go to my dad's old lighthouse. We can watch the night skies there."_

 _Wow, cool! We don't have to swipe something today._

 _When we reached the land, we went to the top floor of the lighthouse. I saw the view. "Ooh, cool stars! Great place, Captain!"_

 _"This is where my dad and I used to stay and watch," Sid explained, while he brought a blanket and placed it on the floor. We sat and watched the night skies._

 _"Thank you for this day, Sid," I smiled._

 _"No problem, my first and best mate Arrby," he replied._

 _Now that's what our pirate friendship is about. And we're gonna have a sleepover in a lighthouse... again!_

 _Yours Truly, Arrby_

* * *

 **Yay, we're done!**

 **I guess I had a lot of "well"s in the story.**

 **And fact: Sid and Arrby have been to a few sleepovers in different lighthouses, and it has been their plan years ago. And I bet Sid's dad's lighthouse is safer.**

 **So yeah, I'm not really the first one to include Arrby in a PAW Patrol story until I saw GBarbs' Mission PAW story. And also, marcogalmich said that I was the first one to write a story with Arrby being the main character. People are glad to see this kind of story. Awesome!**

 **Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

 **And by the way, it took me almost five months to write this.**


End file.
